1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle having disc brakes in which a brake caliper of a disk brake is mounted on a mounting boss disposed at a lower portion of a front fork. The mounting direction of the brake caliper is arranged along a radial direction of the front wheel. The present invention relates more particularly to an improvement in a structure of attaching a wheel speed sensor for detecting a speed of a front wheel.
2. Description of the Background Art
A motorcycle in which a wheel speed sensor detecting a speed of a front wheel is attached to a lower portion of a front fork is already known. Such a wheel speed sensor is disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 17609/1995. Further, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 12149/1995, there is known a disk brake of radial mount type used, for instance, with a racing motorcycle. In this document, a mounting direction of a brake caliper is set to be along a radial direction of the wheel to enhance the ease of attaching and detaching the brake caliper.
In a motorcycle in which the brake caliper of the disk brake of radial mount type is attached to the lower portion of the front fork, it is desirable to dispose a wheel speed sensor at a position that does not inhibit a replacement of the brake caliper. Further, the position of the wheel speed sensor is advantageous in terms of the cost and maintenance of the components.
The present invention has been developed based on the foregoing, and an object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure for attaching a wheel speed sensor in a motorcycle in which a brake caliper of a disk brake of radial mount type is attached to a lower portion of a front fork. Specifically, a structure is provided in which the wheel speed sensor is disposed at an advantageous position in terms of the cost and maintenance.